The God of Power
by Lonelyx20
Summary: The Justice League has been protecting the Earth ever since it was stood. But what if a god from another world appears at earth and bring destruction at his wake. Will Justice League be able to stop this another calamity on progress? or be down and watch the world burn from the black flames of a foreign god? ... ... Featuring the characters from my own book, The Immortal Flame.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue: The Ancient Book**

In Egypt. A group of Archaeologist is on the race for discovering new artifacts that has left in history. Archaeologist named John D. Zalduwich, a leader of an unknown Russian Team was going in a deep cave in which he was being antagonized by other teams.

"Are you sure going inside that, sire?" one of the archaeologist asked

"We are done with this part, it's time to go deeper. I'll be going in first, I suppose, among us, I am the only person who know how to explore deep cave ins. Ready the devices I need, I am going in five minutes." John said

As later, he rope down to the deep cave hole. The cave was 2500 meters deep, as he later set a foot to the ground.

The ground was stable and he saw another cave in, the oxygen level is low and the pressure is much stronger. Still he continue the search in the unexplored cave. As later, a strange smell was inhaled and as he turn on his brighter light. He saw a preserved altar.

As he examines the altar, he noticed that the culture are strange and foreign, more like an alien formations and at the center of that, a strange compartment was seen. He tries to open but seem cannot be take in force. He examines more deeply and saw a seemingly obvious button, and pressed it.

The compartment opened, and there he saw a very strange booklet. As he read, the inscriptions cannot be understood and later again John discovered the strangest among what he discovered, the paper of the booklet is made of modern machines.

He called down the other team for them to trace his steps, but he kept safe and hidden the booklet for himself.

**Present day, New York.**

A bank robbery is being held, but later, Superman came to rescue and solved the problem.

As he was interviewed by reporters, he excuse himself suddenly as someone contacts him through his earpiece.

"Superman, are you done in New York?"

"Yes" he replied "What's the matter?"

"Can you come to the Headquarters, you need to see something"

As he hurry go to the Headquarters, he saw batman watching a hologram of a cave.

"What's the matter?" Superman asked

"This is information that I found at LexCorp. The media was not strong enough to pass through in this information. Here you see a deep cave that was discovered in Egypt. An estimated 2500 meter deep cave inside of a 500m cave.

"That's deep…"

"That's not all…"

Then Batman shows an extension of the cave.

"In the bottom of this cave is another cave leading to a certain altar. A strange one, because it seems that the culture and design of this altar is not related to any in the world.

Then Batman manipulates more the hologram showing a certain strange writings from the altar.

"Though, might John, Lantern or Diana know about that…?" Superman said

"They were here lately; they also don't know anything about this strange writing…"

"Anyway, just leave that, and try to focus more on Lex because he might be doing another wrong thing."

"You're right…"

Then Batman shut down the hologram and they leave the room.


	2. Chapeter 1: The Strange Man

**Chapter One: The Strange Man**

Day later, Clark was on his casual has he monitors the people around him.

"No signs of strange occurrence." He whispers through his ear piece

"Okay. Well, make your way to confront Lex then…" Batman said at the ear piece

As he made his way, he noticed a man, with a long gray hair and holding a cup of coffee, going against his direction…

"Wait, I see someone." Clark said

Clark stalked the man… After a long walk, he stumbled upon a group of troublemakers.

"Sorry…" the man said

"Sorry? Man! You just spilled your coffee on my shirt." The troublemaker said

"I'm really sorry…"

"Then better give me ten bucks to pay for a laundry…"

"But I don't have any…"

"Well, I'll just take that shiny necklace then"

As the troublemaker reach his hands to the necklace

"Please don't touch…"

The man suddenly pushed the troublemaker but in a sudden, the troublemaker disappeared.

The crowd panicked as Clark change to confront the man…

"Who are you?" Superman asked

"Please, I don't want any more trouble." The man said

"You just got yourself into one." Superman said as he suddenly tried to punch the man. The man seems unaffected.

"I said I don't want any more trouble!" the man got angry as he punched Superman to the face."

After that, Superman discovered that he got fainted and he is in the outer space. He went back to the Headquarters to know what really happened.

As he enters, many superheroes of Justice League gather into one area…

"Good thing you're here…" Lantern greeted Superman

"Yeah I got caught off guard, what the hook up?"

Later, Martian exclaims…

"It seems Superman is now here with us now. Now, tell us Superman what happened."

"Okay… I got saw a mysterious man with long grey hair who was caught himself by a group of troublemakers…" Superman replied

"Oh that explains, here's footage of what he has done to you…" Batman said as he play a video of the man punching Superman who later got thrown to outer space.

"I've never seen someone who can beat up Superman and throws him to outer space." The Flash said.

"Wait, playback to the scene with the troublemakers." Lantern said

As they playback, they stop at the scene where the troublemakers tried to reach the necklace.

"What is the troublemaker reaching there?" Lantern asked

"As far as I remembered, a necklace." Superman replied

Then they zoomed in to focus the necklace…

"Oh no…." Lantern whispered to himself

"What's the problem, Lantern?" Superman asked

"We just got a very huge problem here."

"Do you know him?"

"No… But I know that necklace. That's the Pendant of Destiny"

"Pendant of Destiny?"

"Yes… at the earliest age of the universe. A certain Star System exists where we must not interact with as we protect that Star System to other entities who will attempt to, by making that Star System disappear in the universe. That Star System is where the Gods dwell." Lantern explains

"Gods?"

"Yes, powerful gods that even us, Lanterns, will not try to attempt to interact with them. Gods with variety of powers and the most powerful among them are the Gods of Destiny, who share same necklace as like one on the video."

"So, a powerful among the powerfuls. So much on that man on the video…" Flash said

"Don't judge people on their figures. We already saw how Superman got thrown in one blow." Batman replied

"So, is there anything that can stop than man?" Superman asked

"Yes, as I can recall, the planet where the gods dwell got destroyed and they migrated into other planets, including Earth. We just need to interact in one of our gods to know who really is he." Lantern explains

"Well, I must make my way to Themyscira…" Diana said

Suddenly Batman alerted them…

"Superman, you must see this…"

As Superman later saw again the Grey-Haired Man but now he is rampaging at Los Angeles…

"It seems that we must stop him while we can…"

**First Battle: Los Angeles**

The Los Angeles is now covered with the thick layer of smoke and dust coming from the destroyed buildings made by the Unnamed Man.

Superman, Flash, Lantern and Martian landed somewhere in Los Angeles and they saw a massive destruction of the city.

"So this is made by a single person, just in couple of hours." Flash said

"That's why we must not underestimate. Anyway, we must start the search, if you seem him, engage at full battle at sight" Lantern said

"Understood…"

Then all went search… after a long while they didn't saw any…

"Man, we already searched the whole city. Where in the hell is he?" The Flash said

"If only I can use my Telepathy against him, but it seems he is immune with my power." Martian said

"Then I'll venture in the sky to echolocate him…" Superman said

As Superman fly to the sky, he closed his eyes and used his echolocation power.

"Where are you… " Superman whispers to himself…

"Right beside you…"

As later when he opened his eyes, he saw the Unnamed Man and gives superman a blow down back to the Earth.

From a far, the others saw Superman falling as later, upon landing, it created a big crater.

"Urghh…" Superman agonizes in pain.

"Superman!" the other exclaimed as they approached but later the Unnamed Man also landed and created a huge hypersonic impact that blows others.

Upon later, they approached him and asked…

"Who are you?"

"My name is Siv Valentine, The God of Power."

"Siv Valentine… What are you doing in this planet? This Planet belongs to the Mankind." Lantern asked

"My goals are not your concerns, but if you hinder, then I shall not hold back. Best treat your friend down there for I shall beg my leave."

Then suddenly Black fiery wings were summoned on his back and he flew away, leaving the others and the crippled superman at his wake.


	3. Chapter 2: The Summoning

**Chapter Two: The Summoning**

After a long travel from Egypt, John Zalduwich finally arrived in his home at New York.

"Welcome home, sire.. " The butler said

"Will, take my belongings to my room…" John said

"Where are you going, sire?"

"To the study room, I found something interesting that might break the ice of frozen history."

Then John spent many days at his study room, trying to decrypt the pocket book which he found in Egypt.

"Ah! This is hopeless, how can I understand this strange language in this book?" John exclaims with anger

As later he throws the book, but a certain page of the book torn off and he suddenly noticed something…

"Wait a minute, 26 characters? Wouldn't this be… A guide"

As he is now motivated with his new discovery, he has now got conviction to transcribe the pocket book…

After 2 days of no sleep, he finally finished converting the book in to alphabet…

"So, this is a chant book…" he said in a depressed manner "I was hoping for a diary or a journal. Anyway, it's worth a shot, so I will play with this…"

As he lost his mind, he played with the book as he follows and read its chants…

"This is a spell for summoning the most powerful god. First draw a circle, then draw the symbols of fire and water in opposite direction. Hmmm… I don't know what the symbols, maybe Japanese Kanji will do. Then connect the symbols with a straight line….."

After many hours, he finished drawing a symbol and he saw a complicated magic circle.

"Now I'll just need to put my hand and cast the chant…"

"O' Kali, Goddess of Underworld… Please lend me the aid of your strongest god to defeat my enemies and vanquish evil in this world."

As it finished, John was disappointed again seeing the spell was a joke…

"Oh, as I thought… "

Later he leaves the study room but suddenly a voice is heard…

"Why are you leaving, we haven't known each other yet…"

As later, John looked back and saw a pale short man, with long grey hair tied in rattail manner, seemingly 2 meters long, has an eyes invert than a normal person's eye and has a cracks on his checks.

"Wo.o.o.o.o. Who are you? John asked

"My name is Siv Valentine, the God of Power. A god of destiny and ruler of Sal Kingdom and my master is…?

"I.i.i.i. I'm John Zalduwich, an archeologist…"

"Nice to meet you Master John, anyway, what is an archeologist, and where the enemy is, I must defeat them…"

"Woah… hold on… hold on… Anyway, are you starving or thirsty?"

"I'm quite thirsty…"

"So what do you need, water? Juice? Soda? Coffee?"

"I basically only drink coffee"

"Then I shall be back, okay, just suit yourself at home."

As John hastily runs to kitchens to find coffee, he asked himself…

"What did I do? No… No… What must I do with him?"

"Sire!" the butler greeted him

"Will! Oh my god you scare the hell of me… Anyway, I need coffee, can you make one?"

"Sire, you don't drink coffee, so we don't bother buying one"

"Why the hell we don't have coffee…"

Then Siv appears suddenly at his back…

"Master, I shall be the one who will buy coffee then…"

"Eh?" John was surprised

"Here five bucks, there's a famous coffee shop known as Starbucks. You can find there a good quality of coffee" the butler said

"Thank you… I shall beg my leave…" siv said

Then Siv walks away making his way to the metropolis…

John was stunned as he was later asked by his butler…

"Sire? Are you alright?"

"Oh… Yeah, yeah, just leave me and give me a glass of cold water."

**After many hours…**

John was watching the TV until a flash news caught up his attention…

"….as you see, a certain person punch Superman to the face and Superman got thrown! This another villain was much stronger than Superman! Question is: Is there still hope to mankind?"

Suddenly, the doorbell rings… As John open, he saw Siv and he got surprised…

"Master… Sorry but your part was dumped."

"But wa…. Wa… What did you do? You just punched Superman?"

"Oh that Blue suit guy? Well, he punched me first."

Then John thinks deeply…

"He is no joke, He is truly a God. I can use him to vanquish those who will step against me, especially the Justice League who was keeping me away in everything I try to explore saying that I can't go beyond limits."

"Siv, what are your plans in this world?"

"Your plans are my plan, master…"

"Very well, make me the king of this world then…"

"Consider it done…"


End file.
